Los dos lados de la cama de Rusia
by MaikixX
Summary: Oriente y occidente, comunismo y nacionalsocialismo en una habitación, ¿Qué era lo que les mantenía allí? La respuesta tenía también nombre de país; Rusia. One-shot Prusia x China Pero no llegan a hacer otra cosa que hablar


**Hallo~ Bueno, aquí les dejo un one-shot que se me ocurrió así porque sí xDDU Siempre imagine que Rusia mantenía relación con Prusia y China a la vez e__e Asi que ¿Por qué estos dos no se conocían? Humm, pues aquí el resultado de mi dilema.**

**Y tranquilos, no hacen nada de nada ~ Aunque sea una pareja crack, no hay nada peligroso xDDD**

**Por último lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son solo del autor de Hetalia, el señor Hidekaz **

****Nota: La letra en _cursiva_ son flashback.**

Ahí estaban de nuevo, ambos frente a frente.

-¿Qué te paso-aru?

-¿Qué crees? Lo de siempre... - sonrió con su habitual superioridad y paso junto al mayor tomando asiento en la enorme cama de sabanas rojas.

Dos países totalmente contrarios, ninguno tenían nada que ver con el contrario, China, el cual era mayor de ambos suspiró, siempre era lo mismo. El otro país era Prusia.

Oriente y occidente, comunismo y nacionalsocialismo en una habitación, ¿Qué era lo que les mantenía allí? La respuesta tenía también nombre de país; Rusia.

-Deja que te ayude-aru. - murmuró el chino sacando de bajo la cama un botiquín de primeros auxilios. - Iván se paso esta vez-aru.

-Se aprovecha de que no existo y no puede volver a matarme – comento con amargura el albino.

Del botiquín, el hombre chino, saco un par de rollos de vendas y los apósitos necesarios para curar las heridas provocadas por Rusia en el pálido cuerpo del prusiano.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sufras-aru. -

-¿Crees que le importa? - alzó una ceja y miro por el rabillo del ojo a China, el cual, al oír aquello hizo una mueca y se mantuvo en silencio.

A Rusia le gustaban ambos países en exceso, China era la paz, dulce, tranquilo y paciente. No por nada era el más antiguo de los presentes en aquella casa. Por el lado opuesto se encontraba Prusia que era la violencia, amargo, activo e impaciente, no permita ser dominado por nada ni por nadie a pesar de que en esos momentos carecía de territorio.

-Ahora no te muevas-aru, puede que duela un poco. - dijo en tono suave Yao comenzando a curar las heridas de Gilbert.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. - y rió entre dientes como era habitual en él.

Ambos recordaban cuando se vieron por primera vez, corría el año 1945, la Segunda Guerra Mundial daba su fin...

_-Yao, he vuelto a casa.- la voz infantil del ruso saco de su tranquilidad a China,haciendo que se voltease a mirarle. - He traído un nuevo amiguito~._

_Atado de manos y con cadenas en sus pies, Prusia era arrastrado literalmente por el enorme ruso, que tiraba de una cadena que el albino traía alrededor de su cuello_

_-Es un regalo por haber ayudado tanto a esos capitalistas, ¿No crees que es hermoso? - como si de un animal de compañía se tratase, dio un tirón de la cadena y le agarro con violencia por el mentón, haciendo que las pupilas rojas del albino se encontrasen con las castañas del chino._

_Esa fue la primera vez que ambos países se vieron._

-Ya casi he terminado-aru – anunció Yao dejando la séptima gasa llena de sangre a un lado para coger una nueva.

-Danke schön*. - murmuró el albino, que mantenía la mirada agachada, fija en las sabanas roja sobre las que estaba sentado.

La relación de ambos se limitaba a aquello, ¿Qué si no iban a hacer? Un ex-nazi no podía darle nada de provecho a un comunista, ni viceversa, era por eso, que mantenían esa clase de relación.

China se dedicaba pacientemente a curar las heridas de Prusia cada vez que este se veía obligado a ''pelear'' con Rusia.

-Oye, Yao, ¿Te irás algún día aquí? - cuestionó el muchacho prusiano.

Yao por su parte, ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió de forma dulce.

-Supongo que cuando Iván deje de ser comunista tendré que marcharme-aru -

-Es una pena, voy a echarte de menos. - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera al chino, una de esas que seguramente pocos habían tenido la suerte de ver en los labios de Prusia

-Podrás venir a visitarme-aru – ofreció con amabilidad.

-Espero que para entonces este aun con la escasa vida que me quedo... -

_-¿Aun no has aprendido la lección, Gilbo? - pregunto Rusia sonriendo de forma malevola._

_-¡No voy a dejar que hagas conmigo lo que quieras! Sigo teniendo conciencia de nación y no podrás arrebatármelo nunca. - grito con rabia el albino._

_Otro golpe por parte del ruso y el prusiano cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. China observaba la escena impotente, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarlos. Decirle a Iván que parase aquello era un suicidio, conocía el estado en el que se encontraba y sabía que así no entraba en razones._

_Pero parecía que el inexperto Prusia no conocía ese detalle._

_Su pálido cuerpo yacía en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre. Eran múltiples las heridas que le hubo provocado los golpes de Rusia, pero su orgullo le impedía suplicar por su perdón o simplemente por que parase._

_Su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba._

Llamaron a la puerta, dos toques, como siempre, lo que hizo que ambos paises mirasen en dirección a esta.

-Pase-aru- dijo el chino, invitando a quien hubiese llamado a que pasase al interior.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rusia, que sonreía infantilmente bajo la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Prusia miró a otro lado, con rabia y odio concentrados en él, y China, como era natural en él, permaneció tranquilo, intentando influir estar tranquilidad al rabioso albino.

-¿Qué deseas-aru?- preguntó con amabilidad al ruso.

Iván por su parte ignoro la pregunta, solo observa a Prusia con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Lo has curado tú? - apartó por fin la vista del prusiano y la dirijo al chino.

Yao asintió.

-Así es-aru, yo le cure. - contestó.

La mirada violácea del ruso se volvió a fijar en el albino, el cual ahora si que los miraba a ambos.

-Deberías de sentirte dichoso de que Yao sea tan bueno contigo siendo tan mal chico. - dijo el ruso con un tono casi burlesco que hizo que Prusia gruñese por lo bajo.

De nuevo, Yao permaneció en silencio y alterno la mirada entre ambos hombres. Hubo un largo silencio entre los tres, silencio que se rompió cuando los pesados pasos de Rusia se oyeron a causa de que salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

-Ese maldito.. - masculló Gilbert por lo bajo, apretando los puños de pura impotencia. Yao se acercó a él y como si se tratase de una madre que cuida a su hijo menor, acaricia su cabellera blanca con ternura.

-Ya paso-aru, preocupate solo de recuperarte de las heridas. - susurró con voz maternal al prusiano. Este le miró con cierto desconcierto, no era la primera vez que le había tratado así, pero seguía sorprendiéndole como la voz del oriental le tranquilizaba y relajaba, llegando al extremo de sentir unas irremediables ganas de dormir.

Cuando tomó asiento junto a él, en un acto casi instintivo, Gilbert se tumbo apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del mayor, sintiendo como a cada caricia que daba en su blanca cabellera, el sueño le llevaba a un poco más lejos del no retorno.

_Yao paso al interior del despacho de Iván, donde se encontraba este, sentado en su enorme sillón, botella de vodka en mano, a pesar de ser aun bien temprano en la mañana._

_-¡Yao! ¿A qué se debe tu visita matutina? - la voz del ruso sonaba feliz al ver a su amigo y amante chino aparecer por la puerta._

_-Ni hao, Iván. - dijo al pasar, dirigiéndose a la mesa tras la que estaba sentado Rusia. -Vine a hablarte sobre un tema-aru. -_

_-¿Y qué es lo que te tiene intranquilo? - Iván ladeo la cabeza con un deje infantil dejando la botella de vodka sobre la mesa, pero sin soltarla._

_-Es sobre Gilbert-aru... - susurró, temeroso de que el ruso se enojase por que le hubiese ido a hablar del peliblando._

_-¿Qué le ocurre a Prusia? - por suerte, al menos en la voz, no se notaba que estuviese molesto._

_-No le ocurre nada-aru, aun duerme por suerte, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle-aru _

_-¿Lo que pueda pasarle? - Rusia emitió una sonora carcajada que provoco que China la mueca de preocupación se acentuase más en su oriental rostro. - No tienes que preocuparte por él, terminara cediendo y admitirá su presente_... -

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que recordaba China de aquella visita que le hizo a Rusia, desde entonces no volvieron a cruzar palabras referente al tema ni nada que tuviese que ver con el albino, el cual dormía pacíficamente en su regazo, cuan niño pequeño cansado de un largo día de juego.

…

Pasaron días, semanas, meses posiblemente también, Prusia comenzó a comprender su situación, comenzó a ser más 'dócil' en su relación con Rusia.

Pero algo le estaban pasando, Rusia empezaba a dejar de ser comunista.

Gilbert corrió a través del enorme pasillo del palacio ruso, sabía perfectamente donde iba y a que iba. Llegado su destino, frenó y sin llamar a la puerta abrió.

-Ya te enteraste, ¿no?-aru – fue lo que dijo Yao al ver a Gilbert en la puerta. El albino aun jadeaba a causa de la larga carrera que se había dado para llegar a tiempo a la habitación del chino.

-Ja*... - dijo ya recuperando algo de aire. - Pensé que este momento no llegaría nunca.

Yao se acercó al albino y como solía hacer siempre, acarició su cabello con ternura.

-No te preocupes-aru, es ley de vida. -

Gilbert sonrió superioridad, como siempre solía hacer, dejando ver que estaba tranquilo.

-Iré a visitarte. - dijo y rió entre dientes con su usual risa, la cual produjo en el oriental una sana risa, que inundó toda la habitación con su sonido.

-Te estaré esperando-aru.-

Tras aquella breve conversación, China salió de la habitación del palacio ruso con las maletas en las manos y se marchó a su hogar.

Rusia lo observaba desde uno de los balcones que dirijan su vista a la puerta de salida, Prusia se coló a su lado mirando como el oriental se alejaba cada vez más.

-Iremos a verle. - declaró el prusiano mirando a Iván.

Este le miró y sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Parece que se te contagio la tranquilidad de Yao, Gilbert.-

-Nein*... Solo decidí aprender. -

**Notas:**

**- Danke schôn - Muchas gracias (Pero con un matiz de caballerosidad por decirlo de alguna forma)**

**-Ja - Sí.**

**-Nein - No**

**Era fácil xD Pero por si había dudas~**

**Espero que os haya gusto esta bizarrada 3 Si me vais a tirar algo, que sean cosas blanditas, sino, dejad un comentario bonito y hermozo **


End file.
